carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SEDEF
That looks good. Come to chat if you can btw. HORTON11: • 16:15, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Wikination Medal What do you guys think of a Wikination Medal to be issued for conflicts involving SEDEF forces? HORTON11: • 20:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) : That really sounds nice! Wabba The I (talk) 13:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :: If and when we get involved in any missions, such a medal could be used. HORTON11: • 22:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) What is our response to the Muslim crisis in phaluhm. Brunant is considering a limited, primarily non-combat intervention, possibly relating to security operations. I do not envisage a full-on war, nor more than one company being deployed for the moment. Thougys, comments, concerns? Anything from other SEDEF allies? HORTON11: • 22:50, May 11, 2016 (UTC) : Libertas will particularly help with medical assistance, transportation and the security and protection without, indeed, fighting and deploying soldiers. A military unit of a so far undetermined number of soldiers will be sent to the crisis' location in our friend, our ally, the war-torn Phaluhm Phoueck. Wabba The I (talk) 17:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Alright. I might write up a press release or something. HORTON11: • 21:40, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Harudi insurgency Can you deploy troops in Harud as the Naqavi faction and ISIS are destabalising Harud. Lancededcena 13:03, July 20, 2016 (UTC) One of your personnel was killed by the authorites. Please put reactions down. Lancededcena 21:57, November 7, 2016 (UTC) IWO Is this part of the IWO (so the IWO military)? Or is this more like the NATO and EU have a relationship (they share members, but are not part of each other)? Wabba The I (talk) 12:32, May 31, 2017 (UTC) It's the latter, I think. Note that not all IWO members are SEDEF members. 77topaz (talk) 23:21, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Yea, just like NATO and EU. All SEDEF members are IWO members though not viceversa. horton11 18:44, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Question The article says that the council will elect the first Secretary General and Commanding General, but the page states that the council is yet to be set up, but there are already people fulfilling the positions mentioned. Wabba The I (talk) 21:04, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I guess we can just add a council was selected. horton11 19:02, June 2, 2017 (UTC) New President Bosch' term as President of the SEDEF ends in 2018. Wabba The I (talk) 12:33, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Yes, we also need a new commander as well. horton11 15:05, February 22, 2018 (UTC) What about Jose Maria Hernández from Traspes? Wabba The I (talk) 15:49, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Sure haha. horton11 16:38, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Phaluhm Government We have now declared peace with the Islamic Front and the Phaluhm Government. However please be aware that holdouts from the DIP still remain. We would like to advise the SEDEF to begin a gradual disengagement from Phaluhm Phoueck as we have now shifted our military focus away from the Muslim Crisis and to the South China Sea issue. Lancededcena 17:25, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Once we've sorted out the government and such a reduction in troop numbers will certainly be looked at. I would probably suggest a small, rotating peacekeeping force from different SEDEF countries to be based in DSH for the following years.horton11 20:56, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :: Sounds great. We look foward for peace and stability in Phaluhm for once! We are now engaged in our own dispute with China so we don't need another conflict slowing us down. Lancededcena Ping my Discord: lanceydegrote#8338 22:01, February 2, 2020 (UTC)